Kate x lilly the week before alpha school
by guilmon2712
Summary: kate is leaving to alpha school in a week, with the winter and lilly want to tell her feeling and spend the week before her and lilly is hiding a secret, she wants to tell kate will the same or different ? this is my first story and hope to all the people out there like it though, and just to say im not that good at the grammer and the capital letter thing etc.


Alpha and Omega  
>FamilyRomance

summary: kate is leaving to alpha school in a week, with the winter and lilly want to tell her feeling and  
>spend the week before her and lilly is hiding a secret, she wants to tell kate will the same or different ?<p>

Just to all this is my first story, so i won't be good with all of this, pleas read and leave comments and reviews talling me about  
>hope you all like it. and to the story<p>

Kate and Lilly last week before school

in midmorning jasper park, Canada. Kate and Lilly are in there parents den sleeping since there  
>were very tried from all day playing yesterday,in a week kate had to go to alpha school in order to be a alpha,<br>She was very Happy that she is going to be a full pledge Alpha in spring,only to be woke by the sun beam that came though the entrance of the den,  
>and still feel abit sleepy,but she started to stretch before you began to move much and started her chore's but to be faced against Lilly wagging her tail playfully.<p>

and ask kate if she wanted to play tag for her, so kate though she had time to play with her sister,  
>and accepted lilly began to run out of the den to the field without waking there parents,<br>and waited to play with kate, while on her way out of the cave hit a rock which woke up eve and Winston,  
>giving kate a warm smile and ask where was lilly was and kate told them she is going to play with lilly at the field's<br>and began walk to field where lilly would be waiting for her,  
>and start thinking of what humphrey and his pals, where up to most likly log-sledding down some hill's,<br>and made her way to lilly at the field's.

while she walking down the hill she was looking toward the watering hole,  
>and began looking toward field to see lilly waiting and wagging her tail while calling out to kate to hurry up so they can start playing tag,<p>

kate started dash and quicky tag lilly and run off while lilly was starting to run but quickly and was already behind her and lilly started telling kate how she feels,  
>when kate run around a tree and lilly starting to quickly turn and was behide her now catching up and kate decided to slow down to give lilly a chance to catch up, as lilly started to catch up to kate,<br>lilly started to tag kate and give it one more boost and was able to tag kate and told kate that they play later.

where they went off to since they were both tried,so ther went to the watering hole to drink some water, to help with the thirst  
>after they were full they decided to rest and look up at the sky it was toward the evening time, sun was beginning to set so they have a few hours till i be at night fall so lilly though of taking kate to the outer part of the territory,<br>for a walk and to talk so kate can talk more time before going home,  
>lilly wanted it to be the best time for her and kate and when she was looking at kate she start to come up words for kate, fun, loving, nice, cute... and stop and froze when cute came in to her mind,<br>she started to blush at the though kate being cute, and kate stop and turn around to see if lilly was alright and ask lilly what's wrong and lilly started walking up ahead of kate,  
>saying it was nothing but kate can tell there was something wrong with lilly and then lilly and kate walk and talk about her leaving and lilly would not have to see her for the winter which upset her,<br>And while lilly was telling her about it,

Kate started to feel weird in the stomach and started to blush at this, wondering why she feels like this and decided to ask lilly why she was acting weird a few min  
>and started to see lilly cry and tears from falling from her and gave her warming hug and lilly started to blush, and return the hug and ask kate if she can tell her something<br>personal and can reply saying lilly can tell her anything so lilly start to tell kate how to really felt about her sister to be met ber her loving smile and looked into her eyes which gave lilly  
>more confindent now, and began saying i love you kate, and kate say i say i also love you when we young you were adorble and the lavender eyes made you look so cute and i grew up<br>with the one i love,and lill froze but what she heard come out of kate mouth, and was left speechless can't say anything but only at stare at kate while blushing  
>lilly then looked into kate's eyes when kate moved forward to lilly and give lilly a kiss which made her whimpered, since lilly was the younger of the two and stop the kiss so kate can say she<br>love her too,

when lilly hear this lilly give a big smile and started rubbing noses with her and was happy to return the nose rube lilly then started to make her move to kate and give a affectionately kiss  
>on the lips that lasted a few minutes broke the kiss so they can get some air, kate was was looking into lilly eyes and smile,saying she wanted to spend the least of her life with, which<br>made lilly say i love you kate, i will always be there for you kate,kate started looking up and down on lilly and then kiss her while using her right paw to moved the hair in front of lilly  
>to aside so see can look into her lavander eyes, and say i love you too lilly i don't want nothing to seperate us after the kiss was over they look at the sky to see it was dark and made there way<br>home walking side to side and giving the final kiss and talking about that best day ever.


End file.
